I Got Addicted
by flying greek
Summary: "I'm an addict, a junkie, a fiend..." Sora is all up in Axel's veins. Alternate universe; Sora is a girl.


The room is hot, so hot, and she can't stand it. His mouth is at her throat, kissing and biting, while his hand is going to work. She can feel two fingers inside, moving along with her rising and falling hips. She loves it, arches her back and moans, pleading for more when his thumb rubs her clit in circular motions. She's close; grabs his hair and begs for her orgasm while his mouth moves from a big bruise on her neck to her breast. Her body is extremely sensitive, and it only takes thirty seconds before he feels her fingers tug his hair as she moans, almost screaming, while she crosses the edge.

His fingers leave her, wet from the activity, but he keeps rubbing her clit so the feeling lasts a little longer. Eventually he stops and lets her recover, kissing her breasts and her shoulders, her cheeks and then her mouth. She smiles and throws her arms around his neck while they kiss. She's tired, her kiss very slow and lazy, but he's wired and ready for another go. When she reaches to help bring him to orgasm, he pushes her hands away.

"Not right now, baby," he whispers. "I just want to do you right now."

"So do me," she whines while opening her legs. "Please, Axel."

Her begging is sexy, but he likes it when she begs to come instead. Axel grins, puts his hands on her hips, and whispers, "My pleasure," before slipping down her body. He leaves kisses everywhere as he descends, until his head is above her crotch. Her legs hang over his shoulders, and his right hand slides up her stomach to play with her breast. She's still sensitive from her first orgasm, so it takes a little while longer to get her hot. He flicks his tongue over her clit, rubs it and then teases it when his tongue drops to tease at her vagina. Both of her hands fly to his hair, and she moans, screams a little, and tugs, until she's come a second time.

She's tired now, but with the way his tongue is still working down there, he must be planning on more. She moans, not in pleasure but in frustration. Axel rises, wipes his mouth off and leans down to kiss her, but she moves her face away.

"Ew, that's gross." She makes a face and sticks out her tongue. He laughs, shrugs and tucks his face between her shoulder and her neck.

"Well, I love it." She grunts, and he laughs again. "I do! When you get all hot and you start shouting, I can't stop. You scream when you come. It's sexy. Sexy Sora." His snickers turn into laughter when she gives him a small push.

"You just like to feel accomplished in bed." Not that she minds, though. Sora's never been with anyone else, and she's lucky to have a partner that loves her enough to make her come, especially twice in a row. She heaves a big, pleased sigh and relaxes further. Mm, she feels so good. She feels Axel shrug.

"Well, yeah. I like to know I'm pleasing you." He feels between her legs, and she can almost feel him smirking. "I figure this says enough, though. Damn, are you wet."

She would get embarrassed, maybe flush a little and push him again, but Sora just makes a noise and closes his hand between her thighs. But he doesn't really mind; he loves her body and he loves to touch it. When he frees his hand, he rubs her thigh and her hip and her stomach. She makes another noise, enjoying the gentle caressing, and closes her eyes. Axel's eyes are closed too, enjoying her pleasure in his own way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to touch you? I feel bad." Her cheeks puff a little in a pout. "I got to come twice, and you haven't yet." He's happy she's willing to reciprocate, but he answers after he pushes himself up to hover over her. Will Axel ever stop smirking?

"Babe, tonight is all about you. I'm fine with one orgasm. I wanna see how many times I can make you come." His smirk looks dangerous, maybe deadly, but Sora knows better. God, does she know better, because when those smirking lips are between her legs, she experiences the most exquisite pleasure. Just thinking about it makes her horny again, and she wiggles her hips. Axel waggles his eyebrows, and Sora laughs.

"You are so dirty," she says with a smile on her face. "You're just really, really dirty."

"Mm, yeah," he responds, kissing her cheek and playing with her breasts. "I can't help it. You make me dirty, babe. You make me so hot. Fuck, I wanna do you so bad." Axel looks down and into her eyes. "But I said I want to see how many times I can make you come."

Axel descends, and Sora makes a face, but lets him kiss her anyway. His mouth is going to be down there again in a few minutes anyway.


End file.
